Guilty pleasures
by Hibiscus hyde
Summary: Hi. My name is Jennifer. I know I know. Not the typical decepticon name but hey... Don't get a cool name like DeathStorm or blazewing for being a pleasure drone. Yep. A pleasure drone. Really the only one left. I pleasure the other mechs on the nemesis. When they need "relaxing" if you know what I mean. YOUNG KIDS. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON You know who you are...


Hi. My name is Jennifer. I know, not your typical cybertronian name but, I have learned to live with it.  
Anyway, I don't get a cool name like Speeding river or death storm for being a pleasure bot.  
Yep. I'm a pleasure drone. I "pleasure" the mechs during the war, when they need a little "relaxing", if you know what I mean, I am there for them at almost anytime...  
So, what do I do. Well, you know how humans have pole-dancers and strippers... Well I do just that.  
I work for the decepticons, since The autobots didn't have any interest in me. It's a good job, I guess. I mean, the guys are interesting in their work, so sometimes I might bother them and stuff. But being the only femme is hard sometimes. Especially being a pleasure drone but, hey,I'm a survivor. Anyway, let me get out of your way and start the story, shall we?  
+++++++++++++++++*********************************

I sighed. There was nothing for me to do. Knockout and Breakdown where to busy to notice me, Starscream already screamed at me enough to make my audio receptors explode, and I wouldn't dare mess with Megatron, after Starscreams little "incident" today. Hmmmm, I thought to myself, I wonder if there is anyone in the show room?  
The show room was an extra room that I "worked" in. It was big and roomy, with a bar full of high grade. It also had this pole like thing for me to dance around, and the pole was on a raised platform, so no one can get me while I was, as Knockout would say "showing off my sexiness".  
There also was a throne for megatron, and it was behind the pole, while everyone else was in front of me, giving him the best view in the house.  
I came to the door of the show room and walked inside. No one was there. I sighed and walked over to my pole. I looked out over the empty room. I then closed my eyes and tried to imagine that the entire vehicon army was cheering me on, waiting for me to do even the slightest movement that would turn them on.  
I moved to the right side of the pole, grasped it tightly, and then wrapped my leg around it, and started moving up and down. When I finished that dance, I leaned back to look to my "audience", and thrust my upper torso out. Giving my imaginary audience a perfect view of my chest.  
I kept playing around, until I heard the door open. I froze and jumped off the pole, only to find knockout. I groaned,  
" Knockout, what are you doing here?! I thought you and breakdown where to busy to, play around with me, as you put it."  
Knockout smirked. I tried my best to glare at him, but it was hard to stay mad at my best friend, and ended up looking retarded. He laughed at my efforts.  
"I just wanted to see how my friend was doing, and besides, I got bored and felt like I would bother you again." I sighed. I knew what Knockout meant by "bother me". "Knockout, I'm not really in the anyways, aren't you and Breakdown a couple?"  
"Yes, we are", Knockout said, he made his way to the front of my platform. "But, your the pleasure drone. You are supposed to do this stuff, no matter when you feel like it or not."  
I glared at him again, but this time I must have looked mad, because he looked shocked at my sudden emotion change.  
I sighed in defeat. He grinned back at me,  
"knew you couldn't resist. "  
"Shut up, and get over yourself" I playfully retorted.  
Why, I thought to myself, why does he have to be so sexy...  
++++++++++++***********************

The walk to knockouts quarters wasn't to far from the show room. His room was around the corner from the med-bay.  
We entered his room, and he moved over to a box across the room. As he was getting something out, I took a look around. I have never been in Knockouts room. Usually he would come to my quarters. It was the basic room, medium sized with his own flare here and there. Pictures of hot muscle cars scattered on the walls, with a few car parts, to go with each picture. Knockout walked over to his berth with a case, and what I saw inside shocked me. Knockout had a variety of toys, for both mechs and femmes. He pulled a vibrator out and showed it to me.  
"What is that for?" I asked  
" it's for you, Jennifer".  
I looked at him, to make sure he wasn't kidding.  
"But aren't you going to do it? And where did you even get these from?"  
" I had these for a while. And anyway, I am needed back at med-bay. I will be back in about 20 to 30 minutes tops. By the time I get back, I want you ready for me."  
I gawked at him. I had never used toys before, and HE was the one that came to ME. I couldn't believe this.  
" How long did you know you where needed at med-bay? I'm not going to use that, that fragging piece of plastic!" I was getting angry now.  
" Calm down Jennifer. Breakdown just called me. I promise I will be back in about 25 minutes ok. Maybe even less."  
I sighed. He said he would be back.  
"Ok, but I'm giving you 25 minutes. " I told him.  
He smiled at me as he walked out of the room.  
He was lucky. The only reason I let him go was probably because it was starscream or some vehicon, and because his voice melted me, and the fact that he is my best friend.  
I looked to the box of toys, and picked the vibrator up.  
Here goes nothing, I thought to myself.  
I sat down on the berth and spread my legs out. I then looked at my prosthetic leg, wondering if I should take it off before he came back.  
Before I was reprogrammed as a pleasure drone, I was a warrior. I was the best of my class, and still am today. I even sometimes get called out to fight. But on cybertron, I was an autobot. I don't remember much about that battle, but all I remember was that I had almost beat megatron, but he blasted me into a cave wall, the cave started to come down on me, and he managed to fly out, leaving me trapped inside.  
By the time the autobots found me, I was barely alive, and the area just above my knee and below was mangled so bad that ratchet couldn't fix it. Therefore, giving me my prosthetic.  
I removed my plating, and inserted the vibrator in to my port. It was very thin, about the size of a pen. I turned it on, and oh the feeling. I moaned as it started to vibrate, it was strange, yet pleasurable.  
I should have told knockout to take his time, I thought to myself.  
I moved the vibrator in and out, but soon stopped, because it didn't feel right, and decided to keep it in.  
About 30 minutes passed, and knockout walked into the room, but I was to engaged in what I was doing to notice.  
I moaned again  
"Oh, enjoying it, aren't we" Knockout smirked at me.  
I snapped out of my dazed state.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?"  
"Don't worry, you don't have to pretend like you didn't like it. I hope you are ready for me now" he smirked at me.  
I put my covering back on and stood up, patting the berth.  
"If you would be so kind to sit down knockout, and our show can begin", I changed my voice to the sexiest tone. The one I only use for him. The pleasures if being a pleasure drone...  
He walked over to his berth and sat down. As he sat down, I started my show.  
I opened a special compartment in my arm, and took out a small rod, pressed a button, and two staffs shot out of both the top and bottom, until i had a staff much like the one knockout has. I pressed a button in the side and stood it up. The top shot up until it fit the room.  
I grabbed the pole and started circling it. When I went around it a few times, I grabbed it and leaned back to do a similar action to what I practiced in the show room. After a few minutes of dancing around, I walked over to the berth, grabbed knockout, and kissed him aggressively, yet lovingly.  
I broke the kiss only for 2 seconds, and then kissed him again with equal force.  
I traced a long finger over his frame, and hovered over his covering. I tapped it twice, and then he retracted it, exposing his hard, throbbing cable.  
I broke the kiss, and smiled at the sight of his already ready cable. I then lowered my head to lick the head of his cable. He shivered at the sudden movement of my long tongue.  
I then put his cable in my mouth, and started to deep-throat his entire length.  
Good thing about pleasure drones, we lack a gag reflex, have long fingers and longer tongues. So we can be better in our pleasuring.  
I waited for his moan, and started moving my head up and down.  
A few minutes passed, and I decided to switch things up a bit. So I then removed my breast-plate, and put his cable in-between my chest, and moved up and down, while squeezing my breasts.  
A few minutes of doing that, and Knockout overloaded. I waited till he was finished overloading to pull away. By the time he was finished, my entire upper body was covered.  
"Sorry" he mumbled  
"Don't worry about it" I said, licking up the rest if his overload.  
He snapped his covering back into place.  
"Was that all you wanted KO?" I asked. He looked at me drowsily and smiled gently.  
"Yes Jennifer, that was perfect."  
I knew how Knockout was after our little "fun times" together, and decided to let him go into recharge.  
Ugh, I'm a mess, I thought.  
I better go and clean up. Hopefully, there will be no one in the washroom...  
+++++++++****************************


End file.
